Do I love him?
by Rock Raider
Summary: Penelope FINALLY manages to get Pepe to realize she's not a skunk, & definitely not interested in him. This leaves Pepe heartbroken. Penelope, starting to feel awful for what she did, begins to think she's falling for him.
1. Pepe's discovery

Disclaimer:I own nobody here. Pepe & Penelope belong to Warner Bros.. All I own is this story.

**Do I Love him?**

By:Rock Raider.

Penelope Pussycat was hiding in an alley crate, once again hiding from the lovesick skunk, Pepe Le Pew. She didn't like the skunk, mostly because of his smell. Being a skunk, his odor of car exhaust was very unappealing to her. All she wanted was to know WHY that darn skunk was always going after her instead of a REAL female skunk. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice she knew all too well.

"'ello my pigeon."

Penelope looked & saw that Pepe was in the crate with her.

"How very ingenious to suggest this spot for privacy, my little flirt." He said in a french accent. Penelope freaked & burst out of the crate, making a huge hole in the side. Pepe peeked out of it. "I suppose she changed her mind about this place." Pepe said to himself. He smiled. "Let us see where she goes next." Pepe leaped out of the crate & started hopping after his elusive heartthrob.

Penelope was far on the other side of the city by then, catching her breath.

"Le pant, le pant." Penelope said. She wiped some sweat off of her forehead & looked around. She then noticed a mirror. She walked up to it & peered at it. She then saw the white stripe on her back & tail. Then it hit her, she looked like an attractive female skunk, thus, Pepe was always gonna be chasing her so long as the stripe was there. She knew she had to get rid of it. She looked around for a way to get the paint off, & her eyes rested upon a sign that said "le shoppe du paint". She ran inside, figuring there could be something in there. She searched around for something that could be the slightest help. She then saw something that made her face light up. It was a can that said "le turpentine du extra strength" on it. She rushed up & snatched the bottle, & not a moment too soon, for she could now hear Pepe's voice.

"Where are you, my little pigeon?" He called. "I am looking everywhere to find you!" Penelope saw this as her chance. She charged out of the shop with the turpentine & showed it to Pepe. Pepe was just confused. "Turpentine, pigeon?"

"Oui, monsieur." Penelope said. She turned around & started pouring the paint on her back. Pepe just watched, not sure why the woman he loved was doing this. Then he saw something that made him stare in shock. The white stripe on her back started to wash off. Pepe watched in shock as the turpentine ran down the cat's back, along with the stripe, revealing her not to be a skunk at all. When the last of the turpentine & paint was all over the ground, Penelope turned around & looked at the perplexed skunk. He stared at the turpentine on the ground, then back at Penelope. "You're not a skunk?"

"Non, Pepe." Penelope spat. "I'm a pussy cat, who eez not interested een you whatzoever, skunk." Pepe sagged his shoulders. He felt that love betrayed him, toyed with his heart, & made a fool of him. He hung his head.

"I understand." He said solemnly. "I will go now." He slowly turned & walked away, feeling miserable. Penelope turned around & trotted down the street, feeling good to have finally gotten rid of Pepe.

"Now he'll finally stop chasing me." She thought to herself. As she moved down the street, her skip turned into a walk. Her smile vanished from her lips. She started to feel awful for ruining a man's chance at love. "But what I did to him. I dashed 'is 'eart, & made him mizerable. How could I 'ave been so cruel to zat skunk? Zat handsome, sharming... skunk." Penelope stopped dead in her tracks at that thought. "Did I zhust call 'im 'andsome?" She asked herself. Aftera while, she shook her head. "Non, eet was zhust probably a random thought. I musn't dwell on ze thought." She said. She then continued to walk down the road.


	2. Pepe's misery

(A/N:Sorry for the particularly slow update, but I'm pretty dry on ideas. So don't blame me if this chapter's short.)

Pepe was sitting in a bar the very next day, with several empty glasses on the counter nearby. He looked like he hadn't slept or shaved last night, & he was very miserable looking. Finding out that the woman he long pursued wasn't even a skunk did a lethal blow to the skunk's self-esteem. He looked up at the barkeep. The barkeep was a slim man with a white undershirt. He was busy cleaning a glass.

"Anozhere round." Pepe said.

"Perdon ez moi, monsieur." The barkeep said. "But I'm afraid I may have to cut you off. I sink you 'ave 'ad enough." This prompted Pepe to grab him by his shirt collar.

"I'll tell you when I 'ave 'ad enough!" Pepe shouted. It wasn't quite as much Pepe's anger, but more like it was his odor, that made the barkeep give in. He walked over to the keg, filled up the glass, & walked all the way back to Pepe with the glass in his hand. Pepe paid the man for the drink & chugged it all down his throat. He flopped his head back onto the counter along with the empty glass. Meanwhile, Penelope Pussycat was walking just outside the bar Pepe was in an all 4 of her legs.

"Le mew. Le meow." She meowed. Then, out the corner of her eye, Penelope saw Pepe in the bar. She peered through the display window to him. When she saw him in such sorry shape, she felt a dagger stab into her heart. "Zut alors." She said to herself. "I only wanted him to leave me alone. I nevaire expected he 'd break down like zees." She continued to walk down the street, thinking about Pepe. "I am tres horrible." Penelope said to herself. "'ow could I 'ave crushed zat skunk's spirit like zat? I didn't want him to end up like zat." She then looked back at the bar Pepe was in. "I sink I liked him bettaire when he was always aftaire moi." She said. She then began thinking back to all the times Pepe pursued her. She could remember it all. His persistence, his determination, his charm, his very handsome face. Penelope stopped herself on the last part, shocked. "I said 'ee was 'andsome again." She said. "Am I falling for zat skunk?" She then shook her head hard. "Non, non, non, non, non! I am not falling for zat skunk! Not 1 single bit!" She then walked off, on the way, she asked herself. "Am I?"


End file.
